Arlongin ja Enelin matka uuteen alkuun
by Jadeile
Summary: ArlongxEnel, drabble fic. Jatkuu suoraan siitä, mihin Arlongin ja Enelin matka Fairy Vearthiin jäi, joten kannattanee lukea kyseinen fic ensin.
1. Meren pohjassa

**A/N: **Tämä jatkuu suoraan siitä, mihin "Arlongin ja Enelin matka Fairy Vearthiin" jäi, joten kannattanee lukea kyseinen fic ensin. Ja tässä ei-shounen-ai loppu on canon, kun taas shounen-ai loppu ei ole. 

**Varoitukset:** Shounen-ai, itse keksittyjä paikkoja, mahdollisesti muutama sivusivuhahmo OC.

**Paritukset:** ArlongxEnel, viittauksia ArlongxNamiin ja ehkä EnelxNamiinkin. Saatan ujuttaa mukaan KuroobixArlongia, mutten lupaa mitään.

**Muuta:** Kuten edellinenkin fic, myös tämä on drabble-fic, eli kappaleet ovat lyhyitä ja kuvailua yleensä vähän. Päivittäinen jatko, mikäli mitään katastrofia ei osallani tapahdu.

* * *

**Meren pohjassa**

Arlong ei edes muistanut milloin oli viimeksi nukkunut näin hyvin. Hän oli nukkunut paremmin kuin aikoihin ja se johtui luultavasti siitä, että hän ei ollut kuussa, eikä sen puoleen Maximillakaan. Ei, Arlong oli Grand Linen pohjalla käpertyneenä erään mukavan kiven alle merivirtausten saavuttamattomiin. Se kivi oli ollut siinä kohdilla juuri sopivasti Arlongin sukeltaessa, joten hän oli päättänyt käyttää tilaisuuden hyväkseen nyt kun siihen oli mahdollisuus. Tietenkin niin hyvän kiven alla oli ollut asukas ennen haimiestä, mutta sekin oli kätevästi palvellut ruokapuolena. Kaikin puolin loistava alku hänen paluulleen tälle maalle.

Arlong oli ollut hetkisen epävarma siitä, että kannattaisiko hänen noin vain Enelille ilmoittamatta yöpyä meren pohjassa. Hän oli kuitenkin pyyhkinyt sen ajatuksen mielestään, sillä Enel oli hänen lähtiessään ollut hänen palaamisensa puolesta niin huolissaan, että tämä odottaisi pinnalla varmaan vuosikymmenen ennen kuin uskoisi Arlongin hylänneen hänet. Tai ei, Arlong tunsi Enelin tuota paremmin. Tämä odottaisi viikon korkeintaan ja lähtisi sitten pois. Haimiehellä ei kuitenkaan ollut aikomuksena olla pohjassa niin kauan, vaan hän oli itse asiassa jo uimassa pintaa kohti, napattuaan ensin pikku evään matkaansa. Harmi kun vedenalla ei kasvanut omenoita, Enel olisi nimittäin ilahtunut niistä kovasti. 

Arlong hymähti ja potki jaloillaan leppoisasti vettä, nousten hitaasti, mutta varmasti pintaa kohti. Hitaasti ainakin kalamiesten mittapuulla, ihmiset nimittäin saivat nähdä vaivaakin sellaisen vauhdin saavuttamiseksi. Arlongille se kuitenkin oli suhteellisen hidas vauhti, mutta eihän hänellä kiirettä ollut. Sitä paitsi hänen piti raahata mukanaan itseään isompaa kalaa, joten ei hänen voinut olettaakaan uivan mitenkään kovin huimaa vauhtia, kala nimittäin toimi aika hyvänä vastuksena vedelle. 

Hetken päästä Arlong näki jo valoa yläpuolellaan, mikä tarkoitti, että hän oli jo lähellä pintaa. Hymy huulillaan haimies lisäsi vauhtia ja rikkoi vedenpinnan tuota pikaa. Hän katseli hiukan ympärilleen ja näki Maximin muutaman sadan metrin päässä itsestään. Kyllä, tämä oli selvästi Grand Line, sillä millään muulla vesistöllä Arlong ei eksyisi niinkään kauas aluksesta, joka ei luultavasti ollut liikkunut metriäkään siitä, mihin haimies sen lähtiessään jätti. Enel oli varmasti pitänyt huolen siitä, että Maxin pysyy paikoillaan, jotta Arlong löytää takaisin. Näköjään tämä oli jopa nostanut aluksen vedenpinnan yläpuolelle, jolloin ei hirveästi edes ollut pelkoa siitä, että se ajelehtisi jonnekin. 

Enelistä puheen ollen...

"Arlong! Olisit saanut edes ilmoittaa minulle jääväsi koko yöksi seikkailemaan! Meinasin jo lähteä ilman sinua!" Enel huusi alukselta, selvästi tämä oli kuullut mantrallaan Arlongin nousevan pintaan, vaikka haimies oli vielä kaukana. Arlong virnisti ja pyöräytti silmiään. Niin varmaan.


	2. Pintaa syvemmällä

Pintaa syvemmällä

Arlongista oli hauskaa katsella, kuinka Enel jaksoi tuijottaa merta vaikka kuinka kauan putkeen, välillä ihastellen ääneen sitä, kuinka pelkkää merialuetta oli enemmän kuin Skypieassa oli ollut alaa yleensäkään. Olihan se nyt ihan luonnollista, sillä Enel ei ollut käynyt kuin kerran aiemmin taivassaaren alapuolella, ja sekin oli ollut vain sen hetkisen kun tämä oli poiminut Arlongin kyytiin moottorin tehdessä tenän. Haimies hymyili itsekseen tuolle muistolle. Tuntui kuin siitä olisi ollut jo ikuisuus ja hän olisi tuntenut Enelin jo monia vuosia, vaikka tosiasiassa aikaa oli kulunut... kuukausi? Kaksi? Arlong ei edes tiennyt, sillä he eivät olleet voineet ottaa aikaa Fairy Vearthissa ollessaan. 

Eipä sillä niin kovasti ollut väliäkään, sillä hän ei voinut muuta kuin odottaa, että yleensä pääsisi minnekään. He eivät tienneet missä he olivat, eikä heillä ollut mitään käsitystä siitä, milloin he pääsisivät maihin, eivätkä he tienneet minne he suuntaisivat sitten kun tiesivät missä olivat. Heillä oli toistaiseksi kaikki suunnitelmat avoinna, sillä heidän olisi turha tehdä tarkkoja suunnitelmia niin kauan kun he olivat itse hukassa.

"Arlong?" Enelin ääni kuului aivan haimiehen vierestä, jolloin tämä avasi silmänsä, jotka olivat jossain vaiheessa menneet kiinni aivan omia aikojaan. Hän vilkaisi kumppaniaan, joka istui hänen viereensä uteliaan näköisenä.

"Millaista on merenpohjassa?", Enel kysyi, jolloin Arlong hymyili leveästi. Enelhän ei koskaan voisi mennä itse katsomaan, koska oli syönyt pirunmarjan, joten tämä oli pohjattoman utelias aiheesta, Arlong puolestaan oli enemmän kuin halukas kertomaan siitä, sillä olihan meri hänen kotinsa enemmän kuin mikään muu paikka. Molemmat voittivat jos aiheen otti puheeksi, sillä kumpikin nautti tästä aiheesta keskustelusta. Tosin kumpikaan ei käsittänyt sitä ketjureaktiota, joka siitä syntyi. Reaktio oli sellainen, että Arlong hymyili onnellisena saadessaan puhua aiheesta, Enel alkoi huomaamattaan hymyillä Arlongin hymyillessä, mikä sai Arlongin hymyilemään vielä leveämmin, mikä taas sai Enelin vieläkin iloisemmaksi… mutta kumpikaan ei kyseenalaistanut sitä. Niin vain tapahtui, eikä kumpikaan tahtonut kaivella sen syvemmälle. 


	3. Ylös ja alas

Ylös ja alas

Arlongista oli oikeastaan aika huvittavaa kuinka heidän aluksensa välillä kulki ilmassa hieman merenpinnan yläpuolella ja välillä se laskeutui seilaamaan merta pitkin, kuten laivan kuuluikin. Enel ei selvästikään osannut päättää, että pitikö merenkäynnistä laivaansa vasten vai ei. Arlongille tuli käytöksestä mieleen maalainen, joka meni suurkaupunkiin eikä osannut päättää, että oliko uusi ja ihmeellinen hyvä vai huono asia. 

"Ja ylöööös Maxim menee", Arlong kommentoi laivan noustessa taas merenpinnan yläpuolelle. Kuten arvata saattoi, Enel ilmaantui Arlongin luokse pian kommentin jälkeen, eikä näyttänyt kovin iloiselta.

"Hiljaa tai menet kohta itse alas", Enel kommentoi, jolloin Arlong virnisti ja sulki silmänsä, nojaten laivan reunaa vasten. 

"Voin ihan hyvin mennäkin", hän vastasi, jolloin oli hetken hiljaista, ennen kuin laiva nousi vielä muutaman metrin ylemmän. Arlong purskahti nauruun.

"Shahahahaa! Kuvittelenko vain, vai yritätkö estää minua menemästä?" haimies kysyi ja kääntyi Enelin puoleen. Tai olisi kääntynyt, jos tämä olisi ollut vielä läsnä. Arlong lakkasi nauramasta ja räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa kummastuneena, kohauttaen sitten olkapäitään ja laittoi asian Enelin omituisuuden piikkiin.

Toisaalla Enel taas yritti miettiä minkä piikkiin laittaisi odottamattoman reaktionsa, joka oli tullut ajatuksesta, että Arlong oikeasti lähtisi. Lopulta hän pudisti päätään ja siirsi ajatuksensa takaisin siihen, että laskisiko laivan taas veteen vai ei.


	4. Ajatustenlukua

Ajatustenlukua

Arlong kaiveli mietteliäänä kalanruodolla hampaitaan, Enelin penkoessa keittiönkaappeja etsien Skypiealaista kahvia, jota hän tiesi olevan vielä jossain jäljellä. He olivat käyttäneet juuri viimeiset rippeet edellisestä purkista ja tarvitsivat täten uuden. Tosin viimeksi purkkeja oli ollut vain kaksi, joten tämä seuraava olisi viimeinen ja sitten he olisivat ilman kahvia sen aikaa, kunnes pääsisivät jollekin saarelle, josta voisivat sitä hankkia. Eihän se samaa olisi, koska Skypiealaista kahvia ei saanut muualta kuin kyseiseltä saarelta, mutta eivätköhän he tottuisi. 

"Haha! Siellä", Enel sanoi voitonriemuisena löytäessään kaivatun purnukan ja kantaessa sen sitten pöydälle, jolla he tapasivat kahvinsa säilyttää. Arlong katseli tapahtumaa vain puolittain kiinnostuneena, ajatukset täysin muualla.

"Enel", Arlong kohta sanoikin, jolloin hänen kumppaninsa käänsi katseensa hänen puoleensa ja kohotti kysyvästi toista kulmakarvaansa. Arlong avasi suunsa esittääkseen asiansa, mutta sulki sen sitten uudestaan päätään pudistellen. Hän oli aikonut kysyä, että kuuliko Enel vieläkään matrallaan mitään ääniä, jotka viittaisivat lähestyvään saareen tai laivaan tai johonkin. Hän kuitenkin tiesi, että se olisi tyhmä kysymys, sillä sähkömies ilmoittaisi kyllä sellaisesta välittömästi, ihan kysymättäkin.

"Ei mitään", haimies sanoi, jolloin toinen vain kohautti olkapäitään ja istui tätä vastapäätä, laskien oikean kätensä kyynärpään pöytää vasten ja nojaten käteen sitten poskellaan. 

"Arlong, kyllä me pian pääsemme maihin ja saamme tietää missä olemme, sitten voimme suunnitella asioita pidemmällä tähtäimellä", Enel sanoi, jolloin Arlong ei voinut olla hymyilemättä. Keskinäinen ajatustenluku ei ollut heidän välillään enää yhtään harvinaista, mikä omalla tavallaan oli aika omituista, sillä kenenkään muun kanssa Arlongilla ei koskaan ollut ollut sellaista kykyä. Hän ei kuitenkaan miettinyt asiaa sen enempää, kuitaten sen sillä, että he olivat olleet pitkän aikaa vain kahdestaan samalla laivalla, joten se oli luonnollista.

"Niinpä kai", Arlong vastasi, venytellen sitten raukeasti. Niin, kyllä se saari sieltä tulisi omia aikojaan.


	5. Nimettömiä painajaisia

Nimettömiä painajaisia

"_Arlong-san!" _

"_Auta meitä!"_

"_Tule tänne!"_

"_Älä jätä meitä tänne!"_

"_Arlong-saaan!"_

Arlong hätkähti hereille ja tunsi sydämensä poukkoilevan tuhatta ja sataa rinnassaan. Hän oli kauttaaltaan kylmän hien peitossa ja hänen hengityksensä tahti oli niin kiivas, että hän lähes hyperventiloi. Sen lisäksi hän kuitenkin tunsi olkapäällään tutun lämmön, joka merkitsi, että Enel oli tullut paikalle. Se olikin ollut siis vain painajainen.

Käsi nousi haimiehen olkapäältä, jolloin Arlong kääntyi kumppaninsa suuntaan. Enelin katseessa ei ollut sääliä tai kovinkaan paljon myötätuntoa, enemmänkin tämä näytti kysyvältä. Sellainen Enel vain oli.

"…painajainen", Arlong vastasi, nosti kätensä ohimolleen ja pyyhkäisi hikeä pois. Hän yritti myös kovasti muistaa, mistä unessa oli ollut kyse, mutta se vain tuntui haihtuvan hänen mielestään nopeammin, mitä enemmän hän yritti muistaa.

"…" Enel ei sanonut mitään, mutta odotti kuitenkin vielä hetken sen varalta, että Arlong kertoisi tarkemmin. Haimies kuitenkin vain pudisti päätään. Ei hän millään muistanut.

"Ei sen väliä", Arlong sanoi, jolloin Enel kohautti olkapäitään ja poistui paikalta, luultavasti jatkamaan uniaan, tai mitä hyvänsä tämä olikin ollut tekemässä viimeksi. Arlong puolestaan makasi sängyllään hiljaa ja tuijotti kattoa. Hänestä tuntui, että painajainen oli ollut jostain tärkeästä, mikä hänen pitäisi muistaa. Mutta hän ei vain muistanut.

* * *

**A/N:** Heh, nyt se AjEmFV:n randomilta tuntunut painajaisluku on itse asiassa jatkumon kannalta looginen, joten olen vain iloinen, että tungin sen sinne.


	6. Ääniä

Ääniä

Maxim oli seilannut meriä viikon verran kun Enelin ilme yhtäkkiä muuttui kesken hänen ja Arlongin kahvituokion. Tämä vain yllättäen kohotti katseensa kupistaan ja vilkuili ympärilleen kummastuneen näköisenä, ennen kuin virnisti.

"Arlong, kuulen ihmisiä", Enel sanoi, jolloin Arlong suoristautui tuolillaan, räpäytti pari kertaa silmiään ja hyppäsi sitten ylös. Hän kiiruhti kannelle ja katseli merelle, yrittäen nähdä saaren tai laivan jossain suunnassa. Kaikkialla näkyi kuitenkin vain merta. 

"… niin kuinka pitkän matkan päähän sinä taas kuulitkaan?" Arlong kysyi hetken päästä kuullessaan Enelin askeleet takanaan.

"Pidemmälle kuin sinun katseesi yltää", Enel vastasi tyynesti. Arlong huokaisi, painoi kämmenensä ohimolleen ja käveli takaisin sisälle. Enel sen sijaan jäi vielä ulos ja yritti kuulla tarkemmin, mitä äänet puhuivat. Ne olivat kuitenkin vielä sen verran kaukana, että kuului pelkkää kuiskintaa. Sähkömies kohautti olkapäitään ja asteli Arlongin perään. Olisihan hänellä paljon aikaa kuunteluun myöhemminkin. 


	7. Melua

Melua

Enelin käsi laski kahvikupin pöydälle ja siirtyi siitä tämän ohimolle. Taas. Se oli jo viides kerta puolen tunnin sisällä.

Arlong oli varma, että Enelillä oli jotain vialla. Tämä oli alkanut käyttäytyä omituisesti jonkin ajan kuluttua siitä, kun oli ilmoittanut kuulevansa ääniä. Aluksi Arlong ei ollut edes huomannut asiaa, mutta jossain vaiheessa hän vain kiinnitti huomionsa siihen, ettei Enel puhunut mitään, eikä edes tuntunut noteeraavan Arlongin puhetta, ellei tämä korottanut ääntään. Jotain oli pakko olla pielessä.

"Enel?" Arlong kysyi. Sähkömies kuitenkin jatkoi pöydän tuijottamista, jolloin Arlong korotti ääntään. Vasta kolmannella kerralla hän sai huomiota. 

"Mitä?" Enel kysyi kärttyisällä äänellä, jolloin Arlong räpäytti hämmästyneenä silmiään. Yleensä Enel oli heistä kahdesta se, joka ei ollut kärttyisä. 

"Onko jokin vialla?" haimies kysyi, jolloin Enel vain pudisti päätään. Valehtelija.

"Hyvä on, muotoilen kysymyksen uudestaan. Mikä on vialla?" Arlong painosti, jolloin Enel huokaisi alistuneena.

"Mantra", tämä vastasi. Arlong tunsi kurkkuaan kuristavan.

"Eikö se taaskaan toimi?" hän kysyi ja tunsi rinnassaan pienen pistoksen muistaessaan, miten Enelillä oli Fairy Vearthissa napsahtanut kun tämä oli joutunut yhtäkkiä sietämään hiljaisuutta. Enel kuitenkin pudisti päätään.

"Toimii, sehän se ongelma nyt on. Liikaa ääntä. Ihmiset mölyävät kokoajan, enkä saa hetkenkään hiljaisuutta. Siitä on aikaa kun olin Skypieassa, millä välillä ehdin tottua hiljaisuuteen. Nyt kuuluu kokoajan supinaa, enkä osaa olla välittämättä siitä", Enel vastasi ja pudisti päätään, kuin yrittääkseen häätää epämieluisat äänet pois. Arlongin huulet puristuivat tiukaksi viivaksi. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, että näki Enelin tällaisena.

"Etkö voi tehdä mitään?" Arlong kysyi. Enel huokaisi ja pudisti taas päätään. Mitään ei ollut tehtävissä. Piti vain odottaa, että hän tottuisi taas mölyyn.

Arlong tunsi suurta vihaa meluisia ihmisiä kohtaan.


	8. Maata näkyvissä

Maata näkyvissä

Viimeisen kahden päivän aikana Enel oli kuullut ihmisten puheen kokoajan tarkemmin ja tarkemmin, kunnes lopulta kuuli sen aivan yhtä tarkasti kuin Skypieassa. Lisäksi hän oli jo jotakuinkin tottunut jatkuvaan hälinään ja pystyi suurimmalta osin sulkemaan sen mielestään etäiseksi taustameluksi.

Arlong puolestaan vietti yhä enemmän aikaa kannella, tarkkaillen kokoajan horisonttia saaren toivossa. Olisi jo korkea aika päästä hankkimaan kunnon ruokaa. Vaikka hän olikin hai, niin kalaruokavalio alkoi pikku hiljaa tympiä. Sitä paitsi Enel alkoi näyttää keripukin merkkejä, eikä hän todellakaan halunnut nakamansa sairastavan. 

Viimein illalla Arlong huomasi tumman täplän horisontissa. 

"Enel! Lisää vauhtia, taidan nähdä maata!" Arlong huusi virne kasvoillaan. Hän tunsi pienen nykäyksen ja aluksen vauhti nopeutui huomattavasti. Samalla hetkellä Enel ilmaantui hänen viereensä.

"Niin kyllä näkyy. Saavumme sinne luultavasti kahdessa tunnissa", Enel kommentoi. Arlongin virne leveni. He voisivat syödä kunnollisen illallisen ja yöpyä majatalossa. Ajatus tuntui suorastaan luksukselta pitkän matkan jälkeen. 

"Hienoa."


	9. Saarella

Saarella

Kuten Enel oli arvioinut, he saavuttivat saaren noin kahdessa tunnissa. Saari ei ollut mikään kovin iso, eikä hirveän vilkkaasti liikennöity. Molemmat olivat tietysti hyviä asioita, koska se tarkoitti sitä, ettei täällä kovin todennäköisesti törmäisi merivoimiin. Arlongillahan lopultakin oli päästään luvattuna palkkio, vaikkakaan se ei ollut läheskään niin iso, kuin hänellä kuuluisi olla, eikä sitä mainostettu hirveästi East Bluen ulkopuolella. Arlong oli jälleen kerran iloinen kaukonäköisyydestään siinä suhteessa, ettei ollut pitänyt suurta melua itsestään. 

"Arlong, miksi ihmeessä otit kultaa mukaan? Olen Jumala, joten minä voin ottaa ilmaiseksi mitä ikinä me tarvitsemmekaan", Enel kysyi heidän rantautuessaan. Arlong tuhahti.

"Me emme halua herättää huomiota, joten me maksamme kaikesta, emme tapa ihmisiä ja pidämme matalaa profiilia", Arlong vastasi, jolloin Enel kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa.

"Miksi me vaivaudumme? Helpommalla pääsisi kun vaan alistaisi tämän saaren säälittävät ihmiset", Enel kommentoi. Arlong ei voinut estää hymyä karkaamasta huulilleen. Olisikin kyllä mukavaa tehdä juuri niin.

"Usko pois, pidemmän päälle pääsemme helpommalla tällä tavalla. Tiedän kokemuksesta, joten luota nyt vain sanaani", Arlong sanoi ja karisti mielestään mukavat ajatukset siitä, kuinka voisi perustaa tänne uuden Arlong Parkin. 

"…" Enel vastasi, eikä enää kommentoinut aihetta. Hän kuitenkin oli Arlongille mieliksi ja piti matalaa profiilia. 


	10. Majatalossa

Majatalossa

Kaupat eivät olleet auki niin myöhään, että Arlong ja Enel olisivat voineet varustaa laivansa samana iltana, mutta majataloon he onneksi pääsivät vielä sisään. He ottivat vain yhden huoneen, koska oikeastaan heille ei ollut mitään väliä, nukkuivatko he samassa huoneessa vai eivät. Majatalon isäntä sen sijaan katsoi heitä omituinen ilme kasvoillaan ojentaessaan huoneen avaimen Arlongille, joka vain kohautti olkapäitään asialle. Olivathan he aika kummallinen näky, joten ei se ihme ollut.

Yö ei kuitenkaan sujunut niin rauhallisissa merkeissä kuin Arlong olisi toivonut.

"_Arlong-san! Auta meitä!"_

"_Olet taas täällä! Voit auttaa meitä!"_

"…mun… veljeni… ugh…" Arlong mutisi unissaan, kääntyili vuoteessaan ja puristi peittonsa reunaa.

"_Koska teidän kapteeninne pääsi karkuun, eikä ole vastaanottamassa tuomiotaan, täytyy tuomio panna täytäntöön miehistön kanssa hänen puolestaan"_

"_A-Arlong-san tulee… hän tulee vielä…"_

"Ku-kuroobi…" Arlong mumisi tuska äänestään tihkuen.

"Kuroobi?" kuului tuttu ääni unen ulkopuolelta, jolloin Arlong säpsähti hereille. Huoneessa oli pimeää, eikä Arlong nähnyt ympärilleen, etenkään unen jäljiltä hänen mieleensä syöpyneiden soihtujen loimun vuoksi.

"Enel…" Arlong kuiskasi ja tunsi sitten tutun käden olkapäällään. Se rauhoitti kummasti ja Arlong huomasi nukahtavansa uudestaan, tällä kertaa rauhalliseen uneen.

Painajainen ei kuitenkaan olisi tällä kertaa aamulla unohtunut.


	11. Päämäärä

Päämäärä

Aurinko paistoi ikkunasta Arlongin silmiin, herättäen tämän ikävällä tavalla. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut kuin pieni rasite verrattuna painajaiseen, jonka Arlong muisti viime yönä nähneensä. Painajainen oli paitsi kamala, myös tuntui todella tutulta. Oliko hän nähnyt sen jo useampaan kertaan?

Haimies nousi ylös ja pisti merkille Enelin poissaolon. Toivottavasti tämä ei ollut mennyt tekemään mitään typeryyksiä, sillä heillä oli edelleen varusteet hankkimatta, eivätkä he kaivanneet ylimääräistä huomiota. Arlong huokaisi raskaasti ja jäi odottamaan kumppaninsa paluuta, miettien samalla asioita, joita hänen mieleensä oli juuri putkahtanut. Hänellä ja Enelillä olisi nyt puhuttavaa.

Hyvin pian sähkömies saapuikin paikalle ja heitti Arlongin rahapussin tämän syliin.

"Kävin tilaamassa meille aamiaista, käytin jopa rahaa sinun mieliksesi. En tosin ole varma annoinko sitä oikean määrän, mutta ainakaan eivät valittaneet. Näyttivät tyytyväisiltä, joten en kai tehnyt mitään väärin", Enel kommentoi olkapäitään kohauttaen ja rojahti sitten istumaan Arlongin viereen. Haimies vilkaisi ohimennen rahatilannetta ja tuli siihen tulokseen, että he tulisivat saamaan ruhtinaallisen aamiaisen. Ja kauniita tyttöjä syöttämään heitä. Ja muutama lisää tanssimaan heille. Tai sitten heille vain suoraan tuotaisiin majatalon omistuskirjat.

"…oikein hyvä. Hienoa. Mutta ensi kerralla minä hoidan maksamisen", Arlong vastasi. Onneksi he eivät olleet jättäneet alustaan sellaiseen paikkaan, jossa kaiken maailman pummit pääsisivät siihen käsiksi. Mikäli juorut levisivät täällä samaa vauhtia kuin muissakin pikkukaupungeissa, niin he olisivat pian kaupungin parhaiten palvellut turistit.

"Asiasta toiseen. Päätin juuri, mihin me menemme seuraavaksi", Arlong sanoi, jolloin Enel kääntyi laiskan uteliaasti hänen puoleensa. Arlongin kasvot olivat haudanvakavat.

"Alctreziin."

* * *

**A/N:** Ei, teidän ei kuulukaan tietää tuon nimistä paikkaa, sillä keksin sen itse.


	12. Aamiainen

Aamiainen

"Alctrez?" Enel kysyi ja kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa. Arlong nyökkäsi.

"Se on vankilasaari, jonne minut oli tarkoitus viedä. Tarkoitettu ei pirunmarjaa syöneille piraateille East Bluen tienoilta", Arlong selitti.

"Ahaa. Ja me menemme sinne, koska…?" Enel kysyi, jolloin Arlongin kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin.

"Me haemme minun miehistöni sieltä pois", haimies vastasi ja samalla hetkellä heidän oveensa koputettiin. Arlong räpäytti silmiään ja käänsi katseensa ovelle päin, mutta Enel vain pyysi tulijan sisään.

"Aamiaisenne, herrat", sanoi tummahiuksinen tarjoilijatyttö, kantaen molemmissa käsissään täpötäysiä tarjottimia. Tämän perässä tuli toinen tyttö, jolla oli myös tarjottimet molemmissa käsissään. Tämän perässä tuli vielä kolmas, jonka kädet olivat yhtä varatut kuin kahden edellisen. Tytöt laskivat tarjottimet pöydälle, kumarsivat heidän suuntaansa ja poistuivat huoneesta.

Arlong ja Enel katsoivat suljettua ovea, sitten herkkuja notkuvaa pöytää ja lopulta toisiaan. Arlong läimäisi kämmenellään otsaansa.

"Muistutan vielä uudestaan: ensi kerralla minä hoidan maksamisen."

* * *

**A/N:** Jepjep, Alcatraz on San Franciscon lähellä oleva entinen vankilasaari ja tämän ficin saari on nimetty erittäin suoraan sen mukaan, koska en viitsinyt alkaa keksiä mitään omaperäisempää nimeä ja koska minusta ajatus "Lol, Alcatraz" oli huomattavasti hauskempi kuin jokin kunnolla mietitty nimi voisi olla. Sue me.


	13. Karttoja

Karttoja

Arlong oli ollut oikeassa siinä, että heitä kohdeltiin kuin kuninkaita, minne hyvänsä he menivätkin. Kun he kävivät ostamassa ruokatarvikkeita, heille tarjottiin oitis parasta, mitä oli tarjota. Kun he ostivat karttoja, heille tuotiin uusimmat ja pätevimmät kartat, joita saatavilla oli. Kun he tarvitsivat lokitikun, sellainen löytyi hetkessä. Harmi vain, ettei Arlong ollut yhtä avokätinen kuin Enel, jolloin kauppiaat joutuivat vähän pettymään saamastaan maksusta, joka ei vastannutkaan heidän odotuksiaan.

Niin kuin Arlong siitä olisi tippaakaan välittänyt.

Lopulta he saivat laivansa varustettua ja istuivat taas tuttuun tapaan keittiössä juomassa kahvia. He päättivät säästää viimeiset rippeet skypiealaisesta kahvista. He eivät oikeastaan tienneet mihin he sitä säästivät, mutta säästivätpä kuitenkin.

"… tämä täkäläinen kahvi on todella kitkerää", Enel kommentoi ja tiputteli sokeripaloja kahvinsa sekaan. Arlong kuunteli vain puolella korvalla suunnitellessaan heidän reittiään.

"Tällä aluksella Calm Belt pitäisi olla oikeastaan helppo ylittää, sillä meidän ei tarvitse koskettaa vettä sillä alueella… Ja jos matkaamme tuonne päin, saavumme North Bluelle ja sitä kautta voimme oikaista tuonne ilman, että meidän täytyy kulkea Grand Linea pitkin… sitten pitää mennä tuolle saarelle, jotta lokitikku asettuu ja…" Arlong mutisi, seuraten sormella karttaa, hypäten siitä seuraavalle ja raapien välillä nenäänsä. Enel nojasi pöydän yli ja vilkaisi kumppaninsa touhuja, räpäyttäen kummastuneena silmiään, ennen kuin nojasi takaisin ja jatkoi kahvistaan valittamista. Hoitakoot Arlong tuon reitin suunnittelun, kun kerran osasi.


End file.
